Unsafe temperatures can lead to injury and even death in humans. Athletes, utility workers, construction workers, and manufacturing workers are among those especially subjected to harsh temperatures, increasing the concerns for employers and schools on how to protect workers and athletes. Individuals also may be subjected to dangerous overheating in some circumstances.